


Flashbacks and Apologies

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [71]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first few days afterward, they keep their distance from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 June 2016  
> Word Count: 542  
> Prompt: 7. The sound drove her mad  
> Summary: For the first few days afterward, they keep their distance from each other.  
> Spoilers: Set one week after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: PTSD flashbacks & canon-typical violence.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 5 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was something that I've been toying with in the back of my head ever since seeing the events of the series finale. There will likely be more to this down the line, as I totally haven't finalized my thoughts on this very important discussion. I always wonder what goes on in people's heads when certain events happen, and this is my way of trying to figure that out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

For the first few days afterward, they keep their distance from each other. She meets his husband and son, once Damien has them brought to the estate. The place is big enough and remote enough for them to have some semblance of privacy. The husband is nice enough when he's not trying to apologize for their intrusion. The boy, on the other hand, is fascinating in a train wreck kind of way. Despite how bad that sounds, she likes to sit with him while he draws. It's quiet and soothing to her nerves.

She spends some of her time in the cemetery, meditating on the spot where it happened. Damien's insistent that she have an escort, so she reluctantly accepts one or two of Rutledge's men whenever she steps foot off the estate. She also visits Kelly's grave on a regular basis.

But the second she hears his voice, no matter where she is, she always finds an excuse to leave the room. She's not ready to talk to him yet. She may never be, if she's completely honest with herself. It's stupid, but it's part of her coping mechanism.

Until today. Exactly one week after it happened, she's sitting on that very spot as the sun starts setting. She's been here too long, and her protection detail is getting antsy, but she's not ready to leave yet. Footsteps come up behind her, and she expects it to be one of her guards or maybe Damien. He's come with her a couple times now.

"Simone?"

That's not any of the voices she expects to hear, and she stiffens as she recognizes its owner. "Detective Shay," she replies coolly.

"I know you probably still want to avoid me, and I'll leave if you want, but…" She hears him shifting behind her, but not coming closer. "But I really wanted to apologize for what happened."

Somewhere in the distance, she hears a twig snap. But it sounds too loud in her ears, sharp like a gunshot, and she flinches. Instantly, she's sent back to that night, to the noise and the pain and the confusion. When the flashback subsides, she finds herself held in his arms, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe," he says softly, repeating the words as he holds her loosely.

"Don't let go," she finally whispers and clings to him. "I-- D-Do you relive it, too?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I wanted to see you, apologize for that night. I _never_ meant to--"

"Please don't say it. I'm gonna have a hard enough time getting to sleep tonight as it is. If you say it, I won't sleep at all."

Neither of them speaks for several moments, but she clings to him as she cries. When the guards start to shift again, she sighs. He picks up on the anxiety in her newly rigid spine and echoes her sigh.

"If you want to talk when we get back, I found some really good whiskey that Thorn said I could drink. I'll have to put Jacob to bed first, but I'll be in that den downstairs if you're interested."

She smiles then, letting him help her to her feet. "I think I'd like that. Thank you."


End file.
